


Chemistry

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Future fics, Post-Canon, Rock Band AU, RokuShi Day, RokuShi Week, Roxas and Xion PoVs, rokushi - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: A collection of my unconnected stories for RokuShi Week:)
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chemistry

**RokuShi Day Fic 1/Day 1. Prompt: Pining**

Xion was jealous of Roxas and Olette... It was silly and dumb—she knew that it was, because they were great together and deserved every happiness—but it was what it was. Though she made certain that her feelings didn’t cloud her judgement and that she became mean to either party.

It had all started when Roxas had suddenly latched onto Olette as the "normal one" in their group of friends. For as much as Roxas loved Hayner, he—like all of them—could get annoyed with his temper when it came to all things Seifer... as well as his hare-brained schemes, that he barely helped out with. And Pence had really been getting into his superstitions lately, which kept him from being “normal”… whatever that word meant. 

And as for Xion herself? Well, she'd probably been venting to Roxas too much about how she wasn't sure she wanted Isa in their lives... It was a work and progress, anyway. So Xion understood why Roxas would end up going with Olette, especially since Olette was a constant pillar of light, in helping him—them—from flunking the year.

And then Roxas had gallantly offered to be Olette's date for the dance. And that was when it had really become clear to Xion that she’d never be in Roxas’ heart… at least not in the way she wanted to be.

And ever since that date, Roxas and Olette had been inseparable. And it warmed Xion's heart and broke it at the same time.

At the moment, Xion and Vivi were in science class together. And he was secretly using some of the magic that he apparently had, to get the Bunsen burner cold while they put a pop can on top of it. Xion had told him to do this, as she was pretty sure that that was what their teacher had instructed them to do. But it was hard to remember, because she couldn’t keep her attention from wandering over to Roxas and Olette.

...If she was hearing them at their table correctly, it sounded like Roxas was saying how weird it was, that every young adult book had the intended couple in it as lab partners in it... and Olette was laughing at that jest... Because of course she was. She, like Roxas now, was well read enough to get the joke, it seemed, whereas Xion wasn't… She didn’t know that “lab partner romance” seemed to be a trend.

And it was as Xion was having that depressing thought, that Vivi's words reached her. "Xion, you were wrong! We weren’t supposed to freeze the can and then heat it. We were supposed to do it in the reverse order!”

But it was too late.

Xion had made the mistake of rapidly heating a cold can instead of rapidly cooling a hot one, and the item exploded!

Thankfully, Xion was able to whip out her Keyblade just in time—to use an aero spell, so that the shrapnel wouldn't rain down on anyone and hurt them.

But her experiment was a failure—and she even had Roxas and Olette's attention now—and she put her head on her desk and dreamed of somehow fazing into it so no one would see her.

...

In the end, Xion actually wasn't in trouble for the experiment gone wrong. Rather, her teacher was _impressed_ that she'd figured out how to make it explode all on her own, and thus must have greatly been improving in her understanding of Chemistry… though he of course pointed out that she should never do such a thing again. He also seemed moved by the “phenomenon that had been around her to lessen the blast”. And Xion had had to lie through her teeth to try and think of a convincing answer that had nothing to do with Keyblades, magic, or other worlds.

And once she had miraculously done that, she was happily out the door and heading home.

“Xion!” Roxas called her name as soon as she began heading in that direction, whilst he hurried down the stairs after her. “Hey, wait up! Don’t you want to walk home together? And, hey… are you okay? What happened with the experiment today? I saw that you… you and Vivi took down the notes right, so-”

Oh, no. Was Roxas reprimanding her in the way that Isa had used to? As that depressing thought and trauma came back to Xion, the best she could do was come up with the best explanation she could think of and try to sound sincere. “S- Sorry, Roxas. I freaked out and forgot what I was doing. I swear I transported back into the girl I was in Organization XIII, who knew nothing of the world… strange.”

“…Do you want to talk about it?” Roxas asked her now, as he ran to her side and dropped his books so he could put a hand on her face. And oh, how that hurt in the best way possible. And Roxas looked so beautiful in the sunlight that Xion wanted to cry. “Xion, you can talk to me about anything. You know that, right? I’m sorry I stopped listening to you about Isa some—you have every right to feel how you do about him—but I just felt torn in the middle, since you were hurt by Isa ,and Le- Axel was singing his praises. But I swear I’m here for you.”

Xion smiled, and even leaned towards Roxas some. She couldn’t help it. Because while this didn’t solve her problem about Roxas loving another… she had felt heartbroken she’d been, that Roxas hadn’t been listening to her about this touchy subject lately. So, she was glad that he was here now.

“Thanks, Roxas!” Xion exclaimed, as she clapped her hands together—taking a page from Kairi and Naminé’s books, probably—“but I- I swear I’m doing better with this now. But let’s celebrate being good friends again! Why don’t we go see a movie… platonically, of course. We’ll get all of our friends together, and-”

“…Will Vivi be there?”

‘Wow. Roxas must really be trying to be certain that Olette wouldn’t get the wrong impression that the two of us like each other’, Xion thought. 'I'd better try and reassure him.' "Of course he will. Vivi _is_ our friend, right? Especially since we found out he's sick... right?"

"Right..."

But Roxas didn’t seem to like something about that answer, because he let Xion walk home alone, after all, as he suddenly seemed to recall that he had a chess club meeting that night… But when had Roxas ever been in the chess club?  
  
Xion thought it best to leave that conundrum alone, and bring Axel and Isa the fried ice cream she’d made in home economics, before it spoiled.

…

That night, when they were back home—though Xion had thought that she and Roxas were somewhat thick as thieves again—he didn't say a word to her at dinner (and rather seemed to be promptly ignoring her). And so Xion was left wondering what she'd done wrong…

Xion had gone back to her room pretty miserable then, and had called Vivi on the phone like she often did, and had fun talking to him about their video editing class…

And just when Xion was done talking to him, Roxas suddenly walked into her room and gave her a look, that she was instantly coming up with come back after come back for whatever he was about to say. "Don't you think you should lay back when it comes to Vivi some? He's younger than us, and-"

But what he did say had certainly took the wind out of her sails, so that Xion could only look at him dumbfounded as she knelt on her bed. "…Roxas, he's a year younger than us ,but in our grade because he's a genius who got promoted. Where is this coming from? I thought you wanted me to hangout with Vivi! And at least I'm not like you, pretty much bribing a teacher, to let you go to the next grade so you can stay by Olette’s side!"

And for the first time since Roxas had fallen in love with another, Xion let her envy on full display… and she hated that her beloved had to see her like this. Hadn’t she always tried to be the selfless one?

"Wait... what?!" Roxas asked. He sounded confused; and this _got_ to Xion, because usually when Roxas was upset about something… well, his first reaction was to be angry. So, the fact that he just sounded _confused_ now must have meant something. And was it Xion... or did his next words have a sympathetic air to them? "Xion, do you think I'm in love with Olette?"

Xion blinked a few times at this, as it all suddenly came together in her heart. But what was one to expect from her? She'd just figured out that the boy she'd loved for so long wasn't with another, after all... and that he'd been afraid that _she_ was.

And it was at this point, that Xion burst out laughing and kicked her legs to and fro, as she completely fell back onto her periwinkle bed.

And Roxas blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck in what looked to be an embarrassed manner. If she had to guess, she would have assumed he’d done the math, too. But right now, she was too amused to put that belief into words. "We've, uh, been pretty dumb here, Xion. Haven't we? I've just been hanging out with Olette because I thought you were with Vivi... and since her family was making fun of her for not having a date to prom. It was a whole thing. But you and Vivi... you've just been friends?"

And Xion rocketed off her bed and ran towards Roxas so fast, that she dove into his arms. It was actually a wonder that her socked feet hadn't caused the rug to catch on fire, honestly… How ironic, that would have been. "Roxas,” Xion giggled, as she held _Roxas_ ’ face in her hands this time, “I can only ever _just_ be friends with someone who isn't you. How have you not figured out yet that I love you, when I sacrificed myself for you and so much else?"

If it had been Sora with Kairi, Xion thought, he would've been shocked by this... said he loved Kairi too, or any number of things. But not Roxas, because he wasn't Sora—she wasn't either—and neither was she Kairi. 

Instead, Roxas came forward, kissed her passionately for some beautiful seconds, and then grabbed her hand to begin leading her downstairs. "Xion, what do you say we head downstairs, and give Lea and Isa the nightmare that we're dating? I think that will be hella fun. And get back at Isa for how he treated you some, maybe.”"

And while Xion was pretty sure that Axel and Isa must’ve known it was going to go this way for a while, Xion squeezed Roxas' hand—and _let_ him move her, thank you very much—and shouted "Let's!"

And something about the way they moved, did catch the fuzzy steps on fire.


	2. Being Sweet

**RokuShi Week Day 2/Prompt 2: Future/Marriage**

"Honey, go ahead and finish your toast," Roxas told his and Xion's daughter, "Sweetie" as he read the newspaper in their lovely sunlit home in Twilight Town. It was just another normal day...

But their cute daughter—who oddly looked more like Sora than any of them, with her brown hair and blue eyes, and spiky ponytail-- was already protesting what Roxas had just said… something that he actually appreciated, despite himself. She slammed her hands down on the purple table and looked at him, aghast. “But there’s no sugar on it, Dad!”

Xion paused then, in where she'd been making their daughter a foam Keyblade for her birthday, and explained with a wave of her hand, "That's because you don't need sugar with your peanut butter, love. Now listen to what Daddy said."

And Roxas couldn't help cracking up at this. Sweetie had a sweet truth, it was true… which was hilarious by itself. But he thought peanut butter was too bland by itself, as well. So she must have gotten that from him. Roxas was about to toast her orange juice cup with his glass, as he let her know that… but he then decided it was probably best not to let his wife know that their daughter had gotten her bad eating habits from him, so he just settled on winking at her and ruffling her hair once.

Also, Xion thought that the two of them (for the most part) liked peanut butter as was, so that was why she was always making them puppy chow, peanut butter ice cream, and various brownies with the stuff. So it was probably best not to break her heart now…

And so Roxas and Sweetie would always lie about their taste buds to spare Xion’s feelings. And later, the parents would see how this had sort of informed who Sweetie would become.

...

"Roxas," Xion voiced Roxas’ name in their bedroom one day. They were forty-eight now, whilst Sweetie was eighteen… and it nearly made Roxas cry every second, to think that his little girl was an adult now. "You know that Sweetie now wants to marry Yozora because we banned her putting sugar in peanut butter, right? So she then decided that she needed to be the ‘sweet thing’ in everyone’s life?"

Roxas cringed at this. And not just because his daughter was so in love with an older man—what kind of father wouldn’t be upset about that—but because he realized the jig was up, when it came to fooling Xion about this… but maybe it always had been.

Roxas settled on sighing, as he ran a hand through his hair… and tried not to puke, while Xion was searching through their closet for what they’d wear to the wedding. \

"I know," Roxas admitted, while regretting the next words that were going to come out of his mouth, even if he did love his Other now. "It's because of us, that we have a daughter like Sora... but it is what it is, and I'm proud of her for being so good. Like, no one ever thought that Yozora would get over Hoshi enough to live his life. But he did because Sweetie comforted him—because she’s good at comforting—and that’s something to be proud of in her."

And Roxas _was_ proud of this about Sweetie. And Xion must have been, too, if the way she gave up on clothes searching now and hugged Roxas tightly, was any indication.

Because their daughter was more than just a thoughtful lady, she was even a hero… The worlds were in danger again… and if Roxas was hearing the conversation coming from their living room correctly, their daughter and their friends’ kids had shown up here to again stop it.

And as Roxas and Xion made their way to said living room, they saw that things had gotten much worse than they ever could have guessed

Sweetie was fighting the massive Heartless that was inside—that looked the way whales were rumored to once have—with her Keyblade. And Meh, Riku and Naminé's son—was telling Sakura, Sora and Kairi's daughter, to put a well-placed smack onto the Heartless with her book she was holding, to help Sweetie out some. ...And had Terra and Aqua's son just fallen from the roof to try and fight the Heartless? The reasonably sized hole in their ceiling seemed to be indicating that, Roxas thought as he began laughing without humor.

Things were crazy now—they probably always would be; and Roxas and Xion both summoned their own Keyblades now to help—but they'd get through it with smiles on their faces. They always had, and always would… So maybe being like Sora wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author’s Note: This has a bit of the “next generation” idea I’ve had for a while. Like, I’ve known Sora and Kairi’s daughter in my head for so many years now. But if I do more with it, is still kind of up in the air. But even so, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks!**


	3. Someone to Hold Onto

**RokuShi Week Day 3. Prompt: Ice Cream**

**Someone to Hold Onto**

Xion and Roxas—in having discovered the wonders of yogurt—were now trying to get Twilight Town to sell the stuff.

Because of course they would. They were upstanding citizens like that, weren’t they? Who would put up posters for Struggle Matches to try and promote the events.

They weren’t going too crazy with their endeavors, though, because they remembered too well what had happened when they had messed with Little Chef’s bistro. But they were still pretty insistent.

Like, if Xion didn’t know any better, she would have assumed that Roxas was flirting with Jessie to try and get her to listen… which she supposed was fine (at least as far as they were concerned). Xion knew it wasn’t real, after all, and that he was only doing this to try and get something accomplished that she wanted… but it still felt weird. So, if she started drinking more potions from the items shop, instead of getting her favorite ice cream from the accessory shop, it was for this reason.

…But apparently ingesting so many potions when you weren’t sick or hurt was a bad thing. And Xion thought that if Axel or Isa ended up stopping their endeavors at all, it would be for that reason… and yet Isa seemed to be against everything for a different reason.

Apparently, he was worried that their actions would get the world to stop selling ice cream entirely, in favor of the healthier option. And that was what Isa was afraid of.

But still… as two people who had only eaten ice cream their entire loves and were rightfully getting sick of it, Xion wanted to blow up at Isa about it… when he one day pulled her and Roxas away from a Jessie who finally seemed amicable to the idea… but it was actually Roxas who did so, as if he’d read Xion’s mind. And she wondered if he was trying to make up for the whole “having flirted with Jessie” thing.

“Isa, there’s a ton of frozen treats out there. Why should we limit ourselves when we’ve even been to other worlds and know what we’re missing?!” Roxas demanded, as he found his beloved skateboard near the tram, boarded it, and seemed eager to ram it into his surrogate father’s shins, if he didn’t give him a suitable answer. Despite herself, Xion couldn’t help but to giggle.

But it became clear by the faraway look in his eyes—that Lea got when he gazed at Isa, and that Xion knew she and Roxas had for each other—that it became clear. Ahh. It was because of _her_. And Xion, ever the wordsmith, had to say it in so many words. "…It’s because that girl loved ice cream, isn’t it? And that was the last thing you were ever able to sneak in for her before she disappeared, so it means a lot to you for that reason.”

Isa smiled at Xion sweetly for her deduction… and she thought it was the first time she’d ever been able to feel much of anything for him. Because the way he still hurt for her reminded Xion of when from within Sora’s heart, she’d seen Roxas and Naminé promising to be together every day.

“Yes, Xion… that’s the answer. Though I wish it wasn’t. That I wasn’t so… whipped, as they say. And really, I’m being ridiculous. Even if they start selling yogurt here, it isn’t as if they’re going to give up on ice cream completely. So you two keep at it, if you wish.”

And Isa was patting both Xion and Roxas on the head and walking away before either of them could say a word.

But Roxas seemed to read Xion’s mind once again, as he gently rolled his skateboard Isa’s way so the man could use it to get home faster. “We’re still going to expand Twilight Town’s horizons when it comes to food, Xion… but we’re also going to help Isa and Axel find that brunette.”

And Xion was as moved by Roxas’ platonic love for Isa and Axel here, as she’d been when he’d listened to her and tried to free Kingdom Hearts… but to also get her back. And so she shot forward and kissed him on the nose, saying the truest words she could think of: “And how glad I am to have _you_ back.”

And Roxas, in a silly manner, leaned into Xion, so he could kiss her chin while her lips were still on his nose.

But they cherished it, anyway, since unlike Isa at the moment… they had something to cherish.

But that would change. They’d make sure of it. Oh, how it would change.

**Author’s Note: The thing about how Roxas and Xion messed with Little Chef’s bistro will be another story in this. So, look forward to it!**


	4. Parallels

**RokuShi Week Day 4. Prompt: Training/Battle Couple**

**Parallels**

After Naminé wasn’t able to find anything of substance in Xion and Roxas’ memories about Sora… the two decided to try and act more like a battle couple than they ever had, to try and find Sora that way.

Why? Because Sora and Kairi had been fighting alongside each other before Sora had disappeared. And Sora had died for Kairi (like Xion had once done for Roxas). And with their connections to the other lovers… maybe if they experienced even more similar things to them, they'd be able to find Sora. Or that's what they wanted to think, anyway.

But it was as they were sparring one day—like Sora and Kairi should've, in Xion's opinion, so Kairi could have moreso been ready for the Keyblade War—that a thought seemed to strike Roxas.

"…What if us sparring like this just leads to a worse future, where the two of them have to fight each other to the death? Think about it, Xion. How many times has that happened for our friends? ...Maybe we shouldn't be doing this for them, then."

So Xion dismissed her Keyblade, as per Roxas' request, and decided to just take in the pink, fluffy clouds of this particular area in Olympus. If nothing else, they made her feel outwardly calm, even if her heart was really in turmoil.

Xion wanted to argue with Roxas, that everything had worked out for them in the end. She did. But even if things happened in the same way for Sora and Kairi, she thought that what she and Roxas experienced was even a new pain that they didn't deserve to feel after everything else they'd been through.

The brunette supposed that this was why Sora and Kairi the heroes but not them, really. Because they would have done _everything_ it took to bring them back, regardless of the price, but Xion and Roxas didn't want their new friends to pay it… but perhaps there was actually some selflessness in that. So Xion comforted herself with that thought.

"You know, Roxas... maybe we're going about this the wrong way," Xion finally settled on, as she took his hand into her own and led him away from the ledge where he was desperately looking for a Lucky Emblem. "If we're connected to them... maybe if we do happy things, it'll mean _they_ can do happy things in the future. Like, let's try this 'banana fruit' none of us have ever had. I hear it’s great for you.”

And Roxas eagerly concurred... because he loved her, and she adored him for that.

And so they weren't surprised at all, when months later… a Sora and Kairi who were hugging materialized before their eyes... and Kairi had a banana in her mouth as she did so.

**Author’s Note: The banana thing is reference to something I plan to do in my dark Kairi story “Swallow”, so I suppose you could see this as Roxas and Xion’s PoV during some of it:)**


	5. Making

**RokuShi Week Day 5: Rock Band**

**Making**

Xion had long ago decided that she loved video editing…and this was because she would edit together clips taken from her, Roxas, Sora, and Riku’s rock performances to the best of her ability…

But now, the group “Hearts of the Kingdom” were making it big… and it was all they’d ever wanted, but Xion was sad that now she probably wouldn’t have time to do that if she was going to be singing all the time.

…And Roxas must have ended up sensing Xion’s unease about the whole thing, because he came into the computer lab—they were still in college, after all—and took a chair beside her, where she’d currently decided to make an amv.

And before Xion even said anything, Roxas was already setting her free. How she loved him… “Xion… if you prefer the editing, and are going miss that when we go big… you can just do that. I can get Kairi to sing lead instead, you know. I’ll miss having you sing with me… but if this is what makes you happy, then it’s for the best… and maybe you can just sing some parts in shows.”

But Xion was already shaking her head, as she unconsciously moved her chair closer to Roxas’ as if they were magnets (and, yes. She may have nearly fallen into the computer as she did this. Big emotional decisions made her a klutz, it seemed). She worried that Roxas had just seen the couple that played music technologically in “Raise Your Voice”, and thought they were them. She didn’t want him to jeopardize his dreams because of flies of fancy… or to spare her feelings.

“Roxas, you can’t do that,” Xion argued, as she took in his face so he could see her better. And how she wished it wasn’t dark outside, so he could witness the urgency on _her_ face. “Kairi isn’t trained to fill in yet. And they won’t just let you cancel the tou-”

“But they will let us _postpone_ it, our audition was that good, Xion, in mixing rock and dubstep in “Numb” to the nth degree. Trust me, Xi. It’s going to be fine.”

And Roxas leaned in and kissed Xion, and she swooned.

And maybe it was for that reason she agreed… or since she knew she’d given up being a swordsman for Roxas, and maybe this was him paying her back for that.

She could live with it.

Xion grinned.

**Author’s Note: Xion giving up sword fighting for Roxas is a reference to canon… she would have accidentally died early, by stabbing herself, if Roxas hadn’t stopped her. So, yes… Roxas “stopped” her dream, and is maybe making up for it, but it was actually a good thing he did.**

**This is probably my least favorite one I did. I think this is when you can tell I became rushed to finish these for RokuShi Week. Sorry:(**


	6. Unearthing Gold

**RokuShi Week Day 6: Adjusting to Normal Life After KHIII**

**Unearthing Gold**

Roxas and Xion were trying to do something… strange since coming back to Twilight Town.

On one hand, they were trying to get the ice cream shop to sell other flavors then just sea salt. It was true…

But they were also meeting with the town’s board to try and help it get a sense of identity, as both Xion and Roxas agreed that as nice as the bistro was… it didn’t really fit in with the Twilight Town that Xion and Roxas had known. Even, Xion knew, would in particular be upset if he saw it.

“So how do you want Twilight Town to look, then?” a middle-aged woman asked Roxas and Xion, as she sat across them. And to Xion, she seemed very bored. It made the girl want to whack her with her Keyblade once.

“Maybe something more rustic?” Roxas spoke up for Xion, which was good because she was still steaming. “And don’t misunderstand! We still want Little Chef cooking up a storm here… but could we have a cowboy and cowgirl type restaurant that he’s head chef at instead?”

It was the first time that Xion was hearing _this_ part from Roxas, but she could understand where he was coming from because Twilight Town _did_ seem to have those types of colors to her.

And here her best thought had been about just changing the shape of the bistro… perhaps to the shape of the Accessory Shop beside it, so that there were two round areas like that in town.

Shockingly, June—Xion was pretty sure that was her name, anyway—actually seemed to be considering what Roxas had just said, as she seemed to give a particular glare to the drying purple paint in the building they were in. She then thoughtfully tapped her chin with her pen and uttered, “We don’t have a restaurant like that in Twilight Town, it’s true. So, creating one probably _would_ make a lot of people happy. But why not make a new space, instead of changing Little Chef’s bistro? Especially since we don’t know if he can cook Southern?”

And it was at this point that Xion stepped in, thinking that she’d warmed up to June enough now to give the woman her opinion. And Roxas wrapped his arm around Xion’s shoulders to give her the encouragement she needed. “Because, June—can I call you June?—you have to think about Twilight Town’s aesthetic and it being a tourist spot. Ever since Roxas and I saved the worlds with Sora last time, the World Order has pretty much died down. People know about the other worlds now, and are finding ways to go to them. And the more impressive ones are bringing in so much munny. Don’t you want the sole occupant of all that hard-earned munny to be Twilight Town? …But to accomplish that, the little things really do matter.”

June nodded at Xion’s impassioned speech, and scribbled some things down—and Xion, thrilled, saw it as the good sign it surely was—but even though she and Roxas were winning like they wanted, she wondered what came next.

Xion really didn’t think she and Roxas had many more ideas than this… unless they tried to bring some sort of rodeo here, but wouldn’t that make Twilight Town seem more outdoorsy than it really was?

But June must have had more vision than they had, for she shushed both Xion and Roxas away with a smile on her face. And the couple left the meeting feeling more or less pleased with themselves.

…

That feeling of pleasantness did not last, however. The fear that Xion had had for a hot minute, about suddenly making Twilight Town more outdoorsy than it really was, came true. The woman went over the top in essentially making Twilight Town a saloon.

And so Xion and Roxas retaliated by trying to change everything back, in telling people they really didn’t like riding mechanical bulls, reminding Little Chef of his love for French cuisine, and what have you

One day, as Roxas and Xion were trying to paint segments of Twilight Town golden again, Roxas looked over at her and asked her, “Do you get the feeling Vexen would appreciate us doing this?”

And Xion laughed and nodded… so maybe even with this disaster, Vexen would have been impressed with their efforts, anyway. And that made things feel like they had when the two had first joined the Organization, and less new and scary.

And Xion and Roxas found comfort in each other… when at one point, Xion got edible paint on Roxas’ face and then licked it off as it became an all-out paint war between them.

**Author’s Note: The title is supposed to be a reference to Kevin Flynn in Tron Legacy coming to learn that perfection was in front of him the whole time… and it supposed to be seen when Roxas and Xion are painting parts of the town gold again. And, yes: I used “gold” instead of “yellow”—which would have been more accurate—because Xion and Roxas now revered it. So, they would think of it that way in their heads. Yeah.**


	7. Trauma Induced

**RokuShi Week Day 7: Free Day/Superhero AU**

**Trauma Induced**

Xion was... so cute as a superhero, in her baby purple catsuit and cape, that was kept close and tight to her shoulder-blades so it wouldn’t get caught on anything.

…But Roxas of course knew she wouldn't want to be seen in this way at all. She would want to be seen for her heroism, like she so rightfully deserved.

So he tried to keep a stern look, while he watched her fly up a building now… and perhaps he was even somewhat worried for her safety at this point. With how long he’d known her, why wouldn’t he be?

…Yeah, it was dumb that he was objectifying her a bit… and Roxas hated himself for it- for not being more focused on the amazing power that she’d found in herself… in so many ways.

And instantly, all of those thoughts of his were put to the side as the “mysterious” Strong Girl dove back down the building and punched an attempted robber hard in the face, so that he fell through the store window that way and quickly gave up the fight.

Xion bowed and smiled sweetly then, as everyone applauded her.

And Roxas had never been more in love, as he came towards her with gauze and sterilizing agents, in case she needed them. Even though she had no idea that he knew about her, so he probably wouldn’t show her to them at all. She was tough and probably didn’t need them, anyway.

...

Who was Roxas Shojo? A normal guy in love with his super friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

...Well, as he now sat in class with Xion and tapped his pencil against his chin once, he supposed he may have had a hard childhood. Xion, too, for that matter.

The two of them had grown up in the same orphanage. And to say that it had been abusive, would've been an understatement. And it had taken Roxas and Xion a long time to believe in love—that it existed at all, and that they could be loved—let alone show it... but Xion had found her way. And maybe Roxas had, too. Maybe…

But even though he was still somewhat unsure, Roxas would have liked to believe that he could move forward... that he was healed, and that perhaps his and Xion's shared background meant they could be something together. But who knew? Was he too damaged to be much of anything?

But he was trying for her, anyway... Roxas was _so_ very much attempting to be a light person these days. And to also be smart, and take all of her classes with her... so that whatever had seen fit to bless her with super speed and strength might do the same for him.

Right now, it was three days after the attempted robbery. And coincidentally, while in class, the topic of stealing had come up... and Xion was lamenting how she couldn't understand why anyone would ever do such a thing.

And she was so good, that she didn't even understand why someone might be driven to try and get money for their kid dying of cancer or anything like that.

That was the difference between him and Xion, Roxas thought now—as he prepared to protect her from the angry mob that was about to set in on her. Because of the trauma in their lives, Roxas had somewhat taken it in and had achieved an understanding of those bad tendencies, but Xion had become the opposite of them... and probably too much so believed in the good of the law and authorities.

Aaaaand, because of Xion's views, things were literally getting violent now, as some kids tried to punch her in face and their teacher tried fruitlessly to reign them in... which Xion could totally handle, but the kids weren't supposed to know that.

So… in an awkward way now, and despising himself for it, Roxas muttered, "Err, maybe you wanna stop, Xion? You kinda sound unsympathetic towards people’s plights."

And Xion agreed… but with a reluctant cast to her face, that Roxas could see because he’d long ago memorized this most beautiful face in the world.

And it was with that kind of love that he felt for her, that Roxas couldn't believe it when later—in science class—Xion secretly pulled him into the broom closet there, to have a conversation with him.

Roxas' heart began speeding up, as he wondered if she wanted to do unseemly things with him—he was a guy, after all—or maybe she'd finally listened to his and Sora's idea of going on "The Price Is Right", and was in here to try and figure out the price of paper towels.

But her intentions ended up being none of those things.

Xion put a reassuring hand on Roxas' shoulder, and looked at him with the sweetest expression he'd ever seen from anyone… even her when she was smiling at Riku.

"Roxas, I know that you're aware I’m Strong Girl. And how couldn’t you, I guess, when we know each other so well?" And it was here that Roxas tried to splutter an explanation—and put a hand up to silence her “theory”—but she was having none of it.

"And I know that deep down… you want to be my sidekick... but Roxas… you already are. And so much more than that. You're my best friend. And without you, I wouldn't have the strength to go o-

“You're also my standpoint when it comes to morality. What we went through, made me long for only purity… but I find the balance for what’s right in _you_. …And I never want that to change. So just know that when I'm out there… and not decimating the villains for what they're doing, because of you." And Xion’s lips danced with Roxas’ in a special rhythm, and it had to be the most wonderful feeling in all the world.

Tears were streaming down Roxas’ face at this, because how could they not be? He’d been so hurt… and had truly believed that no one had ever really loved him, or ever would… and that everything he’d done had gone unseen. But here Xion was, saying the most beautiful things to him he ever could have imagined… so he had to be silent for a moment to let it all soak in.

But before Roxas could respond like he so wanted to, she super sped away onto the next mission.

But Roxas held a hand over his lips while she was gone, and smiled towards the sky

Never had he felt so loved.

So clearly, Xion was wrong about herself here.

And maybe, just maybe, he'd been wrong about his lacking anything, too.

**Author’s Note: This was the first time I’ve ever tried to write a superhero story, and I really enjoyed it and am glad to end RokuShi Week with this (I’d also maybe love to do more with this someday)… even if the editing is really rushed. Sorry. Like, when I was writing this at three in the morning one time--or whatever--I thought this was one of my favorite stories I’ve ever written and now I don’t even know if it makes sense... but hopefully it does.**

**Happy RokuShi Day/Week, everyone!:)**


End file.
